


“I thought you were straight.”

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Accidental Dating, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blind Date, Coffee Shop, Coffee date, Coming Out, DJ Khaled voice, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I can't stop I won't stop, M/M, Robert is an ass, Why Did I Write This?, another one, as usual, i love my disaster queers, magnus is v bi and alec is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: He's going on this stupid blind date just to make Izzy happy. Even if he has a little crush on his roommate. It's really a minor crush. Really.//Based on a tumblr post/screenshot of a tweet I saw about setting people up on blind dates.





	“I thought you were straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers*Will I ever stop writing college aus? No.
> 
> This is just fun and silly but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> #SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt

Alec didn't think anything about blind dates. He didn't like them exactly, but he just didn't go on any so it wasn't something he thought about. Like ever.

Alec was also okay with being single. Focusing on college instead of his love life really worked for him. He loved most of his courses, his professors were nice and he had a wonderful roommate.

 _Wonderful_ was the understatement of the century, actually. Magnus Bane was incredibly talented; he played the piano, could cook like a chef in a five star restaurant and he was very fashionable. He was also the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen.

Alec never told him that, though. He did not know if Magnus was straight and he felt weird asking him. They weren't at that stage of friendship yet. Their conversations still mostly consisted of smalltalk and getting to know each other outside of their education goals.

When he had first met Magnus, the man had been rocking fierce eyeliner and a stunning golden highlighter. He hadn't wanted to assume anything about his sexuality based on the fact that he seemed to wear makeup – another thing he was skilled at – but there was hope there.

Alec had not been familiar with being out ever before. His sister knew he was gay, of course. She'd always known somehow.

And he had told Jace and Max about it eventually. It had taken a little longer but they'd supported him and he had worried pointlessly in the end.

His parents had been a different story entirely. He hadn't been planning on telling them at all but his mum had seen him on a date with a guy in a coffee shop when he had just turned 18 and after that there was no lying to her.

She'd taken it well, better than Alec had expected. When he had come home that night, she'd still been awake, waiting for him.

_“Alec, come sit down with me.”_

_He'd done as she asked and sat down next to his mother._

_“Did something happen? Are you and dad okay?”_

_She'd taken his hands into hers and nodded._

_“Yes, we're fine. I was downtown today. And I saw you. In the coffee shop.”_

_He had tensed, his face only a mask of shock._

_“Mum, I can explain-”_

_“No, Alec, you don't need to explain anything. I just wanted to tell you that it's nothing shameful. I love you and it's okay. You looked happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you.”_

_He could feel a tear running down his cheek._

_“Thank you, mum. Does dad know? Is that why he's not here?”_

_“No, I wanted to talk to you alone. It's not my place to tell him, Alec. I won't say a word.”_

Remembering that evening, Alec smiled. His mum and him had gotten a lot closer after that.

Telling his dad had been another thing. Alec had already been at college and wasn't living at home anymore. His mum had been there, because Alec had asked her to.

_“Dad, I'm gay.”_

He'd said nothing more. That sentence had been followed by a whole lot of arguing but Alec had already known his father would not be okay with his sexuality. He'd come to terms with that years ago.

He knew his mum and his siblings had his back and that was all that mattered to Alec anyway.

He sighed. He didn't want to think about his father if he didn't absolutely need to.

“Earth to Alec, hello??”

He looked up to find Izzy waving at him in front of his face.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

“Evidently. You didn't even notice me come into the room. What were you thinking about?”

She sat down on one of Magnus's chairs, looking at him.

“Coming out to our parents. Being single.” _My insanely cute roommate._

“You know you could have a different date every night if you ever left this room for anything other than studying in the campus library instead of studying in here. You got the Lightwood charm, too, you know.”

“It's not that it particularly bothers me. I was just thinking about it.”

“Oh, by the way, Maia has a bisexual friend and she said we could set you two up. I know you aren't really fond of blind dates but I mean, it can't hurt to go on one date, right? And she said he's _really_ cute.”

He groaned.

“I don't know, Iz. I don't have time for dating. I need to study and you know I'm always awkward around cute guys.”

She rolled her eyes at him right as the door opened and Magnus walked in.

He smiled at Alec and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Izzy sitting across the room.

“Oh, hey Izzy, how are you doing?”

She got up and hugged Magnus.

“I'm good. I was just leaving actually. I'll text you about that date later, big brother, don't think I will forget.”

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Magnus walked to his bed, sitting down and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Going on a hot date, Alexander, and you didn't tell your roommate about it? I'm truly hurt. Also deeply offended.”

Alec laughed at Magnus's fake offended expression.

“She just forced me into it, actually. Her best friend and her are trying to set me up because Izzy says I study too much and never leave the campus.”

“Well, whoever they are, I hope you'll both have a good time regardless.”

Alec didn't miss the careful use of _'they'_ but didn't say anything. If the date went well they could still talk about it. _If_ it went well and Alec would ever have the guy over.

Their conversation goes into a different direction after that, drifting from dating to the college lectures they had that day.

Alec wasn't paying much attention to whatever Magnus was talking about, too distracted by the way his skin seemed to glow golden in the setting sun, by his hair that looked so soft and made Alec want to run his hands through it. Whenever Magnus moved while talking – he talked with his hands a lot – Alec's eyes were temporarily shifting down, watching the blue fabric of his shirt move in motions that reminded Alec of the calming waves of the ocean.

Magnus soon moved on to work on an assignment for one of his courses and Alec decided to catch up on his favourite tv show.

On the third episode, he was distracted by his phone ringing. Seeing the caller ID he picked the phone up and answered it.

_“Hey Izzy._

_You know I don't usually do this._

_No, yeah, I know._

_Fine, just this once._

_Yeah, I'll be there. I promise.”_

Magnus was watching him when he put his phone away after he had hung up.

“Going on that date then?”

Alec nodded.

“I don't really want to. It's probably gonna be a disaster. I think I'm going to bed now, I have a history lecture tomorrow morning with Professor Fell and I need to concentrate.”

He'd headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, pulling off his shirt and changing into his sweatpants.

He didn't notice the way Magnus's eyes were darting down his body, the only thing Alec noticed when he walked in was that Magnus was sitting on the floor of their room, in the process of taking his makeup off and he looked utterly adorable while doing so.

If Magnus continued nurturing his crush on him like this, his date tomorrow would be completely pointless. It probably already was.

.

Needless to say, Alec didn't concentrate on his history lecture. 

His thoughts seemed to always drift off to his wonderful and cute and thoughtful and witty and smart and beautiful roommate and the pointless date he had later that he didn't want to go on in the first place.

The lecture ended and Alec left the room, ignoring the glare Professor Fell gave him for not participating at all during the whole lecture. Or even listening at all, if he was being honest.

_'r u on ur way to the coffee shop?'_

Alec rolled his eyes even though his sister couln't see it, partly at her lack of punctuation or complete words, for that matter, and partly at her making sure the guy didn't get stood up.

_'Yes, Izzy. As I promised.'_

He put his phone away, not waiting for his sister's response, as he walked up to the building where the coffee shop was located.

“Hey Alec! Over here.”

He looked over and saw Izzy's friend Maia behind the counter. She'd been working at their local coffee shop as a barista for a few months now and was completely adored by all the customers. Which wasn't surprising, even Alec liked her a lot, though they didn't really know each other that well.

“Hey Maia! Am I too early?”

Maia shook her head, gesturing to a booth in the back.

“I thought you two might enjoy a little privacy so I made sure that booth is free for both of you.”

Alec nodded, smiling at her.

“I'll wait with ordering until he arrives but you know I always drink latte macchiatos anyway.”

She'd just nodded, leaving him to let him go and sit down at the booth in the back.

Shrugging off his jacket and putting it down on the bench next to him, he had pulled out his phone, not knowing how to otherwise spend the remaining time before his date arrived.

The bell above the entrance rang and Alec didn't look up to see who had walked in until he'd heard Maia say _“He's sitting in the booth back there”._

At that he had looked up and turned his head in the direction of the counter.

He'd dropped his phone, flinching when it loudly hit the table.

At the counter next to Maia was standing none other than his perfect roommate Magnus Bane.

He stared at Alec, clearly stunned, before exclaiming the obvious. _Very_ loudly.

“Oh thank _God_ you're actually gay.”

Alec's mouth fell open. His date was _Magnus??_

In the time it had taken Alec's brain to catch up, Magnus had walked over to the booth, sitting down across from Alec.

“I thought you were straight.”

At that, Magnus had laughed. And Alec internally cringed. That was the worst thing he could have said in this situation. Thankfully, judging from Magnus's reaction, he wasn't thinking it was dumb.

“Really? Like _honestly_? That's adorable. I'm the most flamboyant person I know.”

Alec had shrugged, grinning at him.

“I didn't want to assume anything but I also didn't want to ask. So I just went for convincing myself that you're straight and that I had no chance with you anyway.”

Magnus had raised his eyebrows at him.

“You were actively trying to convince yourself I _wasn't_ into men because you thought... what? That I didn't actually like you?”

Alec blushed, looking down at the table.

“Honestly, you're a little out of my league, Magnus.”

Magnus grabbed his hand over the table, shaking his head lightly.

“Alexander, you're super smart and have a lovely personality and additionally, you look like a model that walked straight off a runway at fashion week. I don't think there's a league above you, dear.”

Before Alec could say anything to that, Maia interrupted them, setting down a latte macchiato in front of Alec and a caramel macchiato in front of Magnus.

They thanked her and Alec payed for their coffees. When Maia left their table again, they talked about basically anything that came to their minds, professors, courses, their friends and family.

Neither of them noticed the sun setting outside the windows or all of the other customers eventually leaving the coffee shop as they were beginning to close.

So when Maia finally came over to their table to kick them out and then locked the doors behind all of them, there was nothing else left to do other than walking back to their room.

Halfway there, Alec grabbed Magnus's hand dangling at his side and intertwined their fingers while walking.

They weren't talking much on their way back, both thinking about their evening together instead.

Alec only let go of Magnus's hand as the door to their room fell shut behind them.

As he turned around to face Magnus, he was suddenly very aware of how close Magnus was standing to him. He looked into his eyes.

“I really had fun tonight.”

Magnus grinned back at him.

“Me too, Alexander. I can't believe you thought I was _straight_. I was literally wearing a shirt in the colours of the bi pride flag last week. I should honestly be offended.”

Alec grinned back, rolling his eyes at Magnus's dramatics.

When Magnus looked back up into Alec's eyes, the mood of the situation changed almost instantly.

They had both stopped smiling when Alec leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Magnus's.

For a seemingly endless moment nothing mattered except the gentle movement of their lips together and Magnus's hands on his hips.

Alec hadn't even noticed that he had slipped his hands around Magnus's neck, pulling him even closer.

When they broke apart, Magnus was looking at him with a dopey smile on his face.

“Wow, I was _so_ right.”

Alec frowned, confused.

“With what?”

“Didn't I say you and your date would have a good time? 'Cause I'm having a _great_ time.”

Alec snorted.

“I could kiss you again and see if your evening gets even better. How does that sound?”

Magnus slipped a hand under Alec's shirt, grinning widely.

“Sounds good to me. Why don't you shut up and show me what else we can do to improve our evening, _pretty boy_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!♥  
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](http://www.ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt


End file.
